User blog:Coldswaff/Rap Reckons - Episode 8 - John Stump vs. Shapurji Sorabji
welcome. i am LUDWIG BEETHOVEN and i will be the host for this musically extensive episode of RAP RECKONS. today, on the left side; born of a parsi father and an english mother, the british-indian maker of hard compositions; and on the right side, straight outta glendale; one of the most wild, comtroversial and jokey composers in the world yet; START. Sorabji: To make a firm composition. You must make it clear and fast. Not a bunch of nonsensical renditions. I'm the master, you just didn't graduate from Music school. I would be satisfied if your notes didn't make a silly face Like a drool! You won't be allowed, 'cause this ban applys to you. You had a Japanese song that has become controversial, isn't that a very wild piece too? I don't think so. These notes are very curious to play. Return my calls, you are the Music version of Michael Bay. How gay. Instead of doing stuff that matters, Well, give it up and spill some ink, your papers just seem to shatter - itselves! Time to give this back into my shelf. Impossible to beat this Chingfordian, how about you compose it yourself? John Stump: Oh dear, just stop. To be honest, i was born in Lapland, just to let you drop. My Waltz is as Deadly, you're incredibly injustified for a medley! I mean, look at these kinds of notes. I make Amadeus look elderly! Sit down, and listen to my notes, 10 in one, you'd better know. I will release the penguins at you, Sorry man, but you've got to go. My art is incredibly extreme, yours are just as sad as Supreme! This last note will kill you. Sorry man, but you just got off steam. My compositions make literal mounts, and you make notes, just falling down. I will be bugging your Uigen, begin this battle of composers, if you just count. I mean, did you revise your stuff? Mine is as easy as the Devil to play. I'll believe if your encores weren't as dumb, as well, Ewbank, i say. Sorabji: It's time for the secconda round! My notes are very simple to be found! If you didn't draw bullshit like that in form of a notes, you would be taking the grounds. Not to mention you lie about yourself by making remarks about yourself. You were born in Kansas, you're not straight! This moment has come to raid you. Spitting those lyrics like Pars Prima, excluding you out of history. Clavel players all adore my name. You're just another boy stuck in reality. My crescendos are very incredible! How about yours? These are god damn sad! You'll be remembered? Let's see how the next decades think about that. John Stump: You know what? If i could believe you; I would shove the face off my mic and write whatever i want still, and grieve you. You wouldn't get into the last note, when my majors go up and down! I'm an artist! What have you done for this composition? I think- NONE! You make curves, curves, curves, and i make orchestras explode! This is your last hope, If you think your Opus can get to this thing, get out of the road! Better be waking up at 1:21, I make things to levels people can't explain! Let my String Quartet decieve you. Again and again. Sorabji: If you would think that i'm losing this battle, this had to be said. Even my minor compositions rock. Yours aren't meant to be played. Ha! I knew it, You were just a joke, in 1 second i figured it out. At least my things do not scare people and those who dare to try it, Get that through your bout! John Stump: Like a New Orleans concertino choir, i would be slamming your face down the piano at Presto! My eights are very rare, Yours would be simple and easy to find, yo! Apply Brown Liquid Now! Dare to play ball at my emotions? Let's end this thing with my Coda. (plays coda of Death Waltz) See? This elegancy deserves a musical implosion. Wow, how jolly! How seductive! Now it's your time to decide who was the best composer who had the best flows and disses. Remember, the only way you can do it is by voting on this poll. Who won? Sorabji Stump And soon, we'll be having a very allegro composition of... RAP, RAP RAP, RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RECKONS! Category:Blog posts